Modern computing devices, including mobile smart phones, tablets, media players, appliances, wearable computing devices, and the like may have user interfaces that employ a touchscreen to gather and process user touchscreen data. Touch-sensitive devices may contain hundreds of touch sensors, or nodes that are managed by a touchscreen controller. The touchscreen controller processes detected touch input, and executes related commands based on the input. Touchscreen information may be transmitted from a touchscreen controller to a general-purpose processor for further processing.
Touchscreen information is typically both time-sensitive and error-sensitive. For example, user input may include small changes in position of a finger, pen and/or stylus, and sub-second responses to such change are often expected or required to avoid poor user experience. However, legacy systems may lack the bandwidth between internal devices to operate efficiently in modern devices.
Therefore, there is a need for improved processing of touchscreen data, particularly in devices that communicate over wireless communications systems.